


【Connor/Arno】Mine de rien!

by arnyrisk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnyrisk/pseuds/arnyrisk
Summary: * 现代AU，ooc，普通人恋爱茶番口水文。
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

“莱昂，我想你不该出现在这儿？”

莱昂警觉地飞快转过了头，继而发觉自己和放在收银柜台上那两瓶精心挑选的硬西打一样处境尴尬——他成为真正大人的计划的第一步恐怕又得延期了。这周末原定会举办一场他、亨特还有玛丽亚谋划三星期之久的秘密鸡尾酒会——地点则在她家的地下室。莱昂想办法搞到酒、亨特去拜托自己的父母做些小吃，而玛丽亚将会是聚会的主角——她比他俩高一级，还差一点儿就能越过合法饮酒的年龄线，曾大胆地用伪造的证件参加过几个“成年人”派对，因此是个“鸡尾酒专家”——她主动请缨负责调酒，并对此信心满满。

现在看来他们出师不利。有什么能让用花了150块钱买的假驾照在校园附近的酒水商店买酒却被自己老师当场抓获的莱昂感到一丝安慰的事情？——大概只有把他逮个正着的是他的老师亚诺·多里安。

“嗨，先生。”莱昂露出一个僵硬的假笑，用法语跟他打了招呼。

“下午好，小伙子。想必在这儿见到我让你紧张到连我的名字都忘了。”多里安也换回了法语，这让他俩都更为自在。他看上去心情不错，穿的是一件轻薄的黑色长袖衬衫，上面的暗纹只有在讲台黑板前的聚光灯下才能看清——莱昂第一次见他穿这件衣服，而多里安每天的衣服都会不同：这个年轻的客座教授在下节课又会有如何绝伦的打扮成为许多姑娘时下最为热衷的话题之一，另一话题则是当天奥迪托雷教授身边的女性究竟是不是他的新女友。

但莱昂清楚自己不会被轻易放过。果不其然，多里安继续说道：“这儿可不是自由法兰西。距离你在马萨诸塞州能合法饮酒还有两年时间。”

莱昂张了张嘴，实在想不出什么无懈可击的反击说辞，所以最后又乖乖闭上。多里安先生巧舌如簧，在很早之前莱昂就领教过这一点。

这便需谈论到他们的初遇。当亚诺·多里安还是个在巴黎读本科一年级学生的时候，他曾跟随学校辩论队去圣但尼参加校际巡回赛，承办地点则恰巧莱昂的初中礼堂。而热衷于逃课的莱昂也仿佛遭到女巫诅咒，破天荒地没有翻墙外出，破天荒地出席了那场主题围绕“规训权力的得失与未来”展开的辩论赛，还破天荒地记住了亚诺·多里安这个名字。

亚诺·多里安在聚光灯下闪着光——莱昂连手里偷渡进来的小说都放下了，尽管辩论内容对他们这群连哲学和社会学著作都只能懂得一知半解的初中学生来说过分生涩无聊。他甚至有点羡慕台上的辩手，因其看上去坚定、自信又充满魅力。他们说的词他有一半都听不懂，但他第一次自发地、专注地听完了整个与他的兴趣和理想毫不相关的学术辩论赛。

“嗨，亚诺，”比赛结束后，莱昂没花多少力气就溜进了后台，找到正在喝水的多里安选手，发表了人生的第一通粉丝言论：“我——我只想告诉你，你在台上的表现真的很棒！”桌子周围的其他选手吹着口哨起哄，事件中心的多里安则看起来很是受宠若惊。他站了起来，十分正式地和他握了握手，“非常感谢。”

这是他们认识的开头。多里安这场比赛结束后就得回巴黎，于是之后都靠互联网保持联络，但这并没能阻止莱昂对于亚诺的憧憬和崇拜与日俱增。多里安在写作和逻辑题上为莱昂当了两年的义务的线上家庭教师，然后在自己大学毕业的那一天发短信给莱昂说，抱歉，莱昂，我的一段生活结束了，我将暂时离开这里，去往另一个地方。

或许这是决定莱昂最终来到这所学校的重要原因之一，又或许他只是不想再圣但尼待下去，再或许他是想像亚诺那样勇敢开始一段自己从未想象过的新生活。他大胆地向亚诺·多里安的院校递送了申请。还是多亏了已漂洋过海的亚诺在他勉强能看得过去的成绩和文书里夹了一封言辞恳切的推荐信，将他连自己都看不见的闪光点优雅又不着痕迹地托出纸面，才让他也能踏上另一片不同的土地，最后甚至拿到了一点儿用于补贴他并不太宽裕的手头的奖学金（虽然更大可能性是他们看重了自己在田径方面的特长）。

你爱巴黎的一切，为什么这么果决地就离开？为什么过了这么久还不回去？莱昂到现在都没有问出口。亚诺·多里安能轻易和不同社交圈的人找到谈资，但鲜少谈及自己。直到现在莱昂也只知道他那年不得已和他巴黎的前女友分手（“世界上最漂亮、最坚定也最勇敢的女孩儿，”多里安如是评价过，脸上是无处遁形的脆弱和悲伤），之后他想要逼迫自己放下一些东西，就申请了美国的研究生学位，独自来到了大西洋的另一头。

但至少现在的他看上去比当时开心多了。

莱昂最终还是被多里安赶出了酒铺。“你的小身板让你花钱买来的假驾照的说服力大打折扣，”多里安坏笑着说，“而现在本身打算睁一只眼闭一只眼的老板肯定也不敢再招待你这个小鬼。”未成年的男孩绝望又无力地隔着橱窗看见老板将他装满苹果酒的玻璃瓶又放回了冰柜，接着为自己的老师从酒架上取下一瓶葡萄酒，包进了牛皮纸袋。

“看样子我坏了你的计划。”亚诺·多里安提着纸袋出来，朝着靠墙抱臂的男孩说道。

“还得谢谢您没有让我继续误入歧途。”

“别阴阳怪气。你的紧急联络人有一栏可是填了我的名字和电话，要是你被找了麻烦，我也得跟着倒霉。”他的老师掏出手机看了看，划找了片刻，最后又揣回兜里，“时候不早了。有空吗？作为阻止你偷偷买酒的补偿，我请你吃个晚饭？”

莱昂对亚诺·多里安几乎是无条件的言听计从，这是他的室友兼好哥们亨特在目击莱昂的“追星”实况后得出了这个结论——的确，他几乎没有拒绝过多里安提出的的任何要求和邀请。他没有理由拒绝。所以他悄悄发了条信息给亨特：晚饭自己食堂解决。

（同时，即便自己没有任何辩驳的余地，莱昂还是认为亨特对于“康纳先生”的盲目崇拜行为不过是五十步笑百步。康纳·肯威，同样年轻且人气居高不下的客座教授，但与他的专业方向相差得有些远，因此莱昂还未亲眼见到过这位声名远扬的风云教师。据说他有着运动员般的体魄、温柔的声线、崇高的美德以及黄金档肥皂剧里才敢设定的家境和身世，但道听途说总不完全可靠，莱昂相信眼见为实，也预感到这一天将很快到来——何况他还是不太敢相信亨特最引以为豪的竟然是十二岁的康纳去医院探望过刚出生的自己这件事。）

他跟着多里安转过三个街角，在一个路灯稀少的巷弄前停下脚步，推开一扇老旧掉漆的木门，音响里的吉他声正编织对阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆，他们两人就几乎将整个店面的空地填满，身边只有六把椅子围着三张小桌。

“别看它小，这可是我们很喜欢的一家餐厅。西班牙菜。”亚诺拉开椅子落座，眨了眨眼，就着桌面上的烛光将菜单推给他，“随便点。”

莱昂的确有点饿，尤其是在修完阿泰尔的哲学课后——谁叫奥迪托雷的课节节爆满，而又很少有人会鼓起勇气为了几个选修课的学分来像他这样挑战人类极限——所以暂时忘记追究“我们”指代了几个人、又究竟都是谁，目光全为眼前长串的诱人菜名所吸引。多里安坐在方桌的对面，只要了一杯桑格利亚，这时老板走出来拍了拍他的肩膀，他们寒暄了几句，末了送了他几样由不同种类的生火腿、橄榄和面包片叠成的塔帕斯。

“你不饿吗？”

“巴黎人的晚餐要从八点开始。”多里安笑了一声，“好吧，其实是我待会还有个正式的晚餐计划，但对方还有点事，所以这边结束后把你送回宿舍，再去餐馆就时间正好。”

合着我就是个打发闲暇时光的。怪不得多里安还仪式感十足地买了瓶新酒，莱昂耸耸肩，但这顿招待确实丰盛到令他毫无怨言。

他们边用餐边零散地聊天。

“我上周听到了个小道消息，说你在新生宿舍用拳头引起了不小的事端，还好没有严重后果。怎么又开始打架了？”亚诺在莱昂解决了盘子里一半的内容后突然开口问道。

是的。一股无名怒火又自莱昂的心底猛然升腾而起。但他并不打算为此解释，也不屑于为自己开脱：“……原因不好说。”

“我倒是听说是关于——我的？”

莱昂用沾满酱汁的肉丸塞满自己的两边腮帮，回答得含混不清：“……就是教训一群混蛋。我觉得你不想知道。”

“我就知道这么多。”多里安嘬着玫瑰红色的酒，“如果你打算继续瞒着我，我也没什么办法……”

再一次：莱昂对亚诺·多里安会无条件地言听计从。

男孩立刻举起双手妥协：“好吧！我投降！……一群别院学生聚在宿舍一楼的茶水间开你屁股的玩笑，我刚好路过，就揍了他们。”

多里安闻言便把厚底酒杯砸在了桌面，笑得很是夸张，以至于整张桌子（连带着上面的冰水、肉丸、酒和蜡烛）都在颤抖。他在笑声的间隙里习惯性地摸了摸下巴的胡茬，身体前倾，歪过头问道，“怎么说的？”

“你不会生气？”

“倒不值得为这种无端又莫名其妙的小恶意生气。说来我听听。”

“‘女生挚爱多里安的课大概只是为了他的屁股’、‘多里安每天花最长时间研究的恐怕就是怎样用裤子把他的屁股曲线勒出来’、‘多里安靠脸入学，又靠屁股在论文审查里蒙混过关，最后创了个不正规的业还混成了客座教授’……之类的。”

亚诺的笑依旧没能停下来：“挺有趣的故事，细致入微的观察，天马行空的想象力。我觉得应该把它们分享给谁听听。”

“嘿，亚诺，别嘲弄我了，我可是认真在生气的。”年轻的男孩有些泄气，把叉子扔进瓷盘里。

“不，虽然他们的言论荒谬得令人发笑，”他的老师举起酒杯，朝他的玻璃杯沿轻轻磕了一下，“但是莱昂，我依旧为这件事谢谢你。”

要不是莱昂实在囊中羞涩，他可能会为亚诺·多里安这一句道谢立刻起身付了这一顿饭钱。

莱昂单方面填饱肚子后跟着多里安走到街边的停车位。事实上这儿距离他的宿舍步行大约二十分钟，开车则只需通过五个十字路口，不过今天他决定全盘接受他老师的好意。

一辆深蓝色的高底盘城市越野车的车灯闪烁了两下，多里安替他打开副驾驶一侧的门。莱昂钻进车内的时候心里多少有些落差——他先前还以为多里安会开着一辆定制颜色和改装引擎的敞篷跑车在闹市区夜晚灯红酒绿的街道上驰骋，放着慵懒迷人的香颂，与一位在路口邂逅的女郎谈笑风生（也或许不可能发生），而不是现下这个这么……规矩、威严又庞大的深蓝色高底盘城市越野车。

“哇哦……”

“噢，如果你有任何疑问的话，这确实不是我的车。”多里安坐上驾驶座，用按钮唤醒引擎，松开手刹，同时出声及时止住了他的胡思乱想，“系好安全带。我的车拿去保养了，今天只能开这个。”

莱昂点了点头，然后在接下来一分钟里全神贯注地欣赏那个更不合时宜地悬挂在中央后视镜上的挂饰。羽毛，线绳，皮革和鲜艳的珠串——莱昂在一些线上零售的页面见过类似的组合，“捕梦网”，这个笼统的名词早已成为商家们文化挪用的最大噱头之一。但他眼前的这一个饰品显然不落窠臼……不与任何一种工业时代的速成品拥有类似的构成，它更为独特精致，编织的痕迹也更为温柔。它一定属于，或来自于一名女性。莱昂也很自信自己拥有这种敏锐且精准的直觉。

“嗨。”

这时亚诺用蓝牙耳机接起了一通电话，那头的声波传到莱昂的鼓膜上已被削弱为细不可查地起伏着的电流声。

“正在路上，顺便送一个学生回宿舍。”亚诺继续说道。

得了，他不仅是打发时间的工具，现在还是被“顺便”的那个——但莱昂十分确定自己摸到了亚诺·多里安从未朝自己透露过的那部分生活的冰山一隅。即便他觉得自己暗地里推敲他人的秘密并不厚道，但他眼前的一切很明显都是线索——这些都是他的多里安老师教的。他将一切失礼都归因为该死的好奇心。莱昂对于此次观察的结论则是：不论多里安先生的现任女友究竟是不是一名印第安人（或对于北美原住民文化有着狂热爱好），从他屁股下的这辆车看来，莱昂都觉得他的老师对于女朋友的选择偏好似乎过于侧重野性……和力量。

“知道啦，十分钟就到。”多里安这么说道，微笑着挂了电话。莱昂在心里翻了个白眼。他的老师确实属于浪漫细胞过剩的那一类，他也只好原谅多里安把自己说成一个“顺便”。

莱昂从车上下来时还有些恋恋不舍，虽然对方加速离去前往赴约的身影显得颇有些急不可耐。他和亚诺·多里安半年多才能有一次机会像今天这样坐下来好好吃个饭。他决定回房间向一定坐在书桌前啃油腻汉堡的亨特大肆炫耀一番，甚至忘了去思考多里安的隐秘生活。


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

因为莱昂没能成功搞到酒（“我记着你呢，小不点，我可不想引火烧身！”酒店老板在他尝试再次踏入店门的那一刻就忙不迭将他赶了出来），周末时分的鸡尾酒会紧急更改为烤肉派对。玛丽亚有点儿沮丧，但她其实心里也没底：比起被爱伦发现垃圾箱里空酒瓶的巨大恐惧，她觉得无酒精全肉盛宴更像是一个能说服自己的母亲在事后帮忙一起收拾残局的正当理由。于是周六上午，她打发两个男孩开车去家附近的超市买点想吃的肉，还特别嘱咐要一盒家庭装的巧克力薄荷味的冰淇淋。

亨特从自家开来的是和他自己岁数一样大的老轿车，沃伦说放在市面上顶多能卖掉两千块钱，再被中介克扣手续费后就几乎分文不剩，还不如传给亨特废物利用。亨特本人倒毫无怨言，毕竟这个礼物除了经常性的空调系统宕机之外，其余部件都处于令人惊喜的超常发挥水准。

他们顶着愈发毒辣的烈日通过市区街道。这个热天连出门遛狗的行人都少了一大半，脆弱的人群纷纷忙不迭躲进铁壳车和混凝土冰箱里，用挥洒金钱来平息高温所附带的烦闷与躁动。因此他们转了三圈才在购物广场前这块能容纳两百多辆汽车的露天停车场里找到一个空位，正当亨特将车倒入库中时，莱昂突然坐直了身体，指向挡风玻璃的斜对方。

“等等，我见过那辆车。”

那是——那一辆——巨大又威风的深蓝色高地盘城市越野车——

“真巧！这可是康纳的车。我打赌你一定是在学校停车场见过它。”亨特顺着莱昂的指尖看过去，语气带有炫耀般的骄傲，尽管它并不属于他：“很酷吧？我还坐过一次呢。前不久他和我一起去之前社区的一家小旅店老板举办的怀旧聚会，从学校顺路一起把我捎上了，就开的那辆车。”

“什么！？”

“别这么大惊小怪，兄弟。”亨特熄了火，拍了拍莱昂的肩膀，“你如果下学期跟着我混，我保证你也能成为幸运乘客。”

“不，”莱昂甚至没空搭理他的趾高气扬，“这周三的时候亚诺……我的意思是多里安老师，就开着这辆车把我送回了宿舍。”

“什么！？”这次轮到亨特失声惊叫，“你确定？咱俩根本连学院都不同，学校又这么大，我要想到你那儿干脆都有辆校园接驳巴士了，他俩怎么会认识？”

“天才，这就得你来告诉我了！”

亨特想了想：“说不定他们开的只是一样的车型？”

“深蓝外漆，浅色内饰，倒车镜上挂着一个印第安风格的羽毛吊饰？”尽管莱昂曾十分主观地臆断那辆车属于多里安的神秘女友，但确实看上去更像是亨特口中的“康纳”会开的车。

黑皮肤的男孩儿努了努嘴，最后才说道：“……好吧，哥们。这下我也解释不清楚了。”

“说不定他们确实是朋友，只是亚诺从来没跟我提起过这件事。”

“不是完全没有道理……康纳先生教我们只是他的副职，其实自己还管理着一个公司……或许多里安先生就算在学校没什么机会认识他，他们还可能是生意上的好伙伴。”

“我想不到别的可能性了，”莱昂还是有点发怔，“但这也太巧了点。现在我宁愿相信我俩都在胡说八道，而这刚好是一辆属于不相关的第三方的深蓝色高底盘SUV。”

在一层的冰鲜区发现他老师的背影时，一直在莱昂内心阴魂不散的疑云霎时又厚重了几分。亚诺·多里安的打扮比在校园时休闲了好几个度：他依旧扎着低马尾，身上是一件再普通不过的短袖T恤，推了一辆空荡荡的购物车，没有伴，独自在一堆色彩深浅不一的起司轮前驻足良久，看上去似乎在发愁干酪的品种。噢，但为什么又是紧身的牛仔裤？莱昂冲着总是处于话题中心的屁股撇撇嘴：虽然那些编造出来莫须有罪名的家伙是实打实的混账，但他现在突然觉得或许多里安自己也得承担差不多百分之一的责任。

不过这个圣但尼男孩可不会放过任何一个和他景仰的对象搭话的机会：“又见面了，亚诺！”

“莱昂？……真没想到你会来这里买东西。”他的老师闻言转过头来，露出不加掩饰的惊讶神情。

“我和我的朋友——这是亨特，这是多里安先生——准备一起在附近开个烤肉派对。”

让人意外的是，多里安居然笑着伸出手臂，“你就是亨特？很高兴认识你。我从别人口中得知你可是个努力的好学生。”

亨特连忙过去握了手，莱昂却皱起眉头：他可只记得起自己的室友为认真完成康纳的作业才有过挑灯夜读的时刻——虽然亨特并不必要为他那头过于茂密的黑色鬈发操心——其他时候他们似乎都在商量怎么双双翘课溜去球场打篮球。

不过莱昂的注意力完全被亚诺·多里安不再面向那些诱人奶酪而转过身来的时候，他脖子右侧的两块深色的淤痕所吸引了过去——T恤的圆领可遮不住与喉结齐平的痕迹，而紫红的颜色放在白皮肤上更为出挑。在莱昂截至今日十八年的短暂人生阅历中，虽然只出现过一个关系仅止于嘴唇贴嘴唇接吻的女朋友，但这并不妨碍他看出这一类的淤青是因何而起——那可称得上是相当狂放的印记，仿佛是野兽在蔷薇花茎筑成的荆棘墙上留下的抓痕——孩子总会长大的，以各自不同的方式。

半大的男孩坏笑着吹了个口哨。他说什么来着，狂野又充满力量的女友？说不定还真让他给猜中了。

“别这样，”多里安反应过来，似乎是不想被自己过分机敏的学生窥探到更多私人生活一样，亡羊补牢般地抬手用指尖捂住了颈侧，“我以为你不会拿这个打趣。”

“我之前还奇怪你怎么在这种天气还坚持穿衬衫上课呢，”莱昂对他的防备却不以为意，“要不是我眼尖，你就不打算对我坦白了？”

“穿衬衫是因为学校教师有着装规定。至于其他的事情，你该知道的时候总会知道。”多里安转身去挑奶酪，不再看向他们，摆摆手开始赶人：“快去继续你们的大计划吧，周末愉快！别买酒。”

莱昂临被轰走前还做了个鬼脸，但多里安下定决心要冷淡对待，干脆连个正眼都没施舍给这个过于调皮的青少年。

奇遇过后，两个男孩继续辗转于巨大货仓各处，战利品则基本上大同小异，对于肉类食物的渴求正如他们同野火般熊熊燃烧的生机。尽管沃伦和普鲁汀丝向自己多次强调过均衡、营养且有机的饮食结构才真正有益于健康，但莱昂和亨特依旧相信自己摄入的热量全在球场上被燃烧殆尽，而没人会喜欢生胡萝卜、西芹和油醋拌成的沙拉——况且这可是玛丽亚的派对，而爱伦只会给他们调出世界上最棒的烤肉酱。

“之前我还觉得多里安先生的名字甚至传到了不同校区设计学院的玛丽亚耳朵里这件事太不可思议，”亨特在零食货架前闲逛时突然开了口；与亚诺握手后，他的眼神竟透出几丝慨然，“他的魅力确实还挺……名不虚传的。”

莱昂踹了他一脚。

亨特像只敏捷的猎兔犬般向隔壁一排的货架闪去。然而不过三秒，他却又大跨步地折返回来，神情慌张，嘴里念叨着：“上帝一定是在开玩笑……你刚遇到你的老师就算了，我现在居然也遇到我的！”

“不是吧！莫非这回是康纳？”

亨特点点头。

莱昂一下子来了兴致，扒上货架的侧沿，借着膨化食品五颜六色包装的掩护打量这个只闻其名的“康纳·肯威”：很高，五官硬朗，双眼明亮，脸上却没有笑容；他的皮肤是比过度暴晒的结果更令人舒适的浅棕，半长的褐色头发被他束起一半在脑后。而康纳的体格看上去比起一个青年企业家、一个大学老师来更像是个运动员——好家伙，看看那个倒垂的三角形的背——莱昂敢打赌，饶是平日里足够注重锻炼的多里安每天吃上十顿高蛋白套餐都练不出这个形体。这大约就是被上帝吻过的身材，莱昂擦了擦自己白日梦里的神灯，许愿牺牲一部分自己耍小聪明的脑袋来交换哪怕一丁点这样的体魄，这样姑娘们说不定就不再只觉得他像一只狡猾又瘦小狐狸了。

“咱们今天真是见了鬼了。”黑人男孩魂不守舍地说。

“所以外面的能确定就是他的车咯？”

亨特却仿佛对这个问题不再那样热衷，反倒拽着他的胳膊就往更远处的货架后面躲：“赶紧走。”

“连个招呼都不打？他不是你最喜欢的老师吗？”

“最近情况特殊，待会再跟你解释，总之先溜——”

“亨特？”

他们的落跑计划在康纳出声的一瞬间被粉碎得一干二净。尽管想不通自己是如何暴露的，莱昂也只得硬着头皮跟在亨特身后走出去。

“……嗨，康纳。”

莱昂发誓他第一次听见亨特这么毕恭毕敬的声音，甚至连带着他都有些敬畏这位康纳·肯威先生了。

那个高大的年轻男人放下自己挑选水果的手，朝他们打了招呼，“很高兴在这里见到你。这是你的朋友吗？”

然而比起牵线搭桥，亨特似乎有个更紧急的罪行需要坦白：“康纳，我得说上次没能来得及完成那篇举例剖析文化殖民主义的论文，我真的很抱歉……”

莱昂快要偷笑出声了——亨特可向来都自诩为康纳的得意门生，没想到光鲜背后还藏掖着这等隐忧。

康纳却——令莱昂意外地——微笑起来（尽管不像亚诺·多里安的招牌露齿笑），声音是超出莱昂想象力范围的柔和，“没关系，亨特。这是一个非常大的题目，所涉及的方面也相当多。我将这个作业布置给你们，并非想要看见一个完美的结果，而是尝试将你们推往自己的极限。你交给我的文章虽然在结尾处有些遗憾，但我很欣慰你没有因为截止日的压力而牺牲整体的质量。在我限定的时间范围内，你已经超出了我的预期。你展示出了很大的进步。”

虽然现下的情形是康纳手里拎着一包鲜橙、而他们购物车里塞满了五花八门的肉（和玛利亚心心念念的巧克力薄荷冰淇淋），站在超市过道里探讨文化传播与传承的晦涩理论， 但莱昂的内心依旧受到了来自康纳恳切回应的荡涤。

而亨特——毫不意外地——感动得快要哭了，“事实上我已经写完了一篇修改版，如果您有空……”

“当然，你可以随时给我发邮件。不过恐怕现在我得走了。”康纳举着那一袋橙子朝他们示意：“祝你们周末愉快。”

男孩们被饥饿感和贪欲驱使，购物进展神速且收获颇丰。好不容易等他们将战利品搬回到车上时，那台高龄的车载空调却在暴晒的日光的围攻下终于彻底宣布罢工。莱昂有些沮丧，但他们最后仍决定等车内累积的荒谬至极的高温彻底散去后再打道回府。

令人不快的沉默中，莱昂把头搁在滚烫的、斑驳破皮的头枕上，紧盯着斜对方那辆威风的SUV。

“……不行，我没办法说服自己忘了这码事。”

话题瞬间被拉回到起点——亚诺·多里安，康纳，两位嫌犯竟然都交出了完美的在场证明（虽然没能包括生活在莱昂臆想中的被藏起来的多里安神秘女友），这让莱昂的通往真理之路举步维艰。

亨特显然也没能彻底解开这个心结：“要不我们……等等看？”

两个小哨兵一拍即合，全然意识不到自己的举动其实和在明星人物家门外兢兢业业蹲点的狗仔如出一辙。他们在座位上安顿下来，同时为防他们的冰淇淋在被烤得滚烫的后座化个精光，他和亨特揭开了那盒家庭装的巧克力薄荷冰淇淋的盖子。

“康纳看上去是个好人。”莱昂叼着从超市快餐区顺来的塑料勺子，诚实地作出评价：“虽然我也承认他和他的外表给人的感觉有那么点儿落差……”

“伙计，你在开玩笑吗？他简直好得要命！你在课后问什么蠢问题他都会耐心和你解释，也从不跟我们发火，推荐的阅读书目精简又实用，每一篇论文都认真批改，评语言简意赅，讲到的每一点又都正是你需要听到的。所以在你交上一篇连你自己都看不下去的乱七八糟的半成品的时候，你就会想要把那些在他的课上混日子的学生统统打进海沟，然后再自己跳进去同归于尽。”亨特往自己的嘴里也塞了一勺冰淇淋。

莱昂想了想多里安。好吧，相比之下，法国人的授课风格确实要诡谲得多。多里安在课堂上热爱自由讨论，乐于收集从每个迥异的脑袋里发散出去的思维，但最终又能用书本理论和逻辑串联在一块，让不少人觉得他在变一个思维魔术——但同时他最饱受诟病的一个习惯就是：从来不愿意在课后留下答疑，下课时间一到便化作一阵无形的风，只愿与他们保持学校邮箱程度的联络。要是让莱昂写一篇关于选课的温馨提示的话（不过他才懒得干这种事），他会警告每一个为了多里安远扬在外的声名前来报名的学生：亚诺·多里安不仅不屑于像传说中那样出卖好皮相，反而对于学术研究的审判标准近乎苛刻，打分评级时也是与那张微笑的脸相去甚远的心狠手辣，绅士风度仅限于表面春风——想要跟上多里安的授课节奏就得知道什么是适者生存，达尔文的伟大理论在无情的人类社会同样适用。

思及此处时，亨特接着在他身边说道：“……但你没看过康纳和他父亲争论时的样子。有一次课间他站在教室外和他父亲打电话，我坐在差不多第十五排，都能听见他在门背后朝着话筒那头的怒吼……在那之后我们都觉得不惹他生气是最明智的选择。”他听上去十足地心有余悸。

好吧，家家确实都有本难念的经。

冰淇淋随着迟迟不肯离去的热气和男孩们毫无主旨的闲聊的消磨中很快见了底。抱歉啦玛丽亚，你的冰淇淋是光荣地为了完成更伟大的使命而献身的，我们会替你永远铭记它。莱昂毫无愧疚感地在心里划了个十字。

“嘿、嘿，快看，”亨特突然扔下勺子，像个好士兵那般挺直腰板，又旋即做贼似地趴下身子，将自己和那头蓬松的黑发藏在方向盘后面，“康纳来了！”

莱昂顺着道路看去。康纳的身型远远看过去依旧像个橄榄球运动员，只不过和二十分钟前有所不同的是，他手里竟多出一辆购物车：一袋橙子可用不了一整个推车——有一截白色长条包装袋从印着超市logo的牛皮纸袋里伸了出来——嘿兄弟，你们美国人什么时候开始学会悦纳我们国家的“硬面包棍”了？他想这么问问亨利——他突然发现康纳身后始终跟着一个人影——

是亚诺·多里安。

莱昂的内心猛然被楔进一股微妙的彷徨：他的推论差一点儿就完全正确了——亚诺·多里安领着他去了“他们”最爱的西班牙餐馆；亚诺·多里安开着一辆不属于他的车；亚诺·多里安和那辆车再一次同时出现；亚诺·多里安的脖子上被啃出可笑的吻痕——

“……噢，该死。不会吧。”

在亨特把下颌张开到濒临脱臼的边缘的同时，莱昂绝望地捂住了双眼，又不得不从指缝里瞧见康纳和亚诺·多里安一起将购物车里的大包小包放进那辆城市越野车的后备箱——他们一起——他们在一起，凿凿有据。在二十一世纪出生的青少年没有一个人会相信他们的老师只是普通朋友关系。（虽然他和亨特也搭伴来超市采买，但没人的脖子上有吻痕！）

他用自己尚未被繁重课业摧毁的强大视力发誓他看见自己最景仰的老师靠在副驾驶的车门上，手却正往亨特最尊敬的老师的屁股那儿伸，随即被按了下来，最后还被回赠了一个落在脸颊的吻。天啊。莱昂这下彻底将指缝合拢。他们离长大成人或许真的还很遥远，他也必须承认这确实并非是个用一瓶酒精饮料就能填平的巨壑。最后是康纳坐进了驾驶座，似乎花了颇长时间来调整座位，然后用一脚油门轻巧地将这辆庞大的战舰带离这个拥挤的车场。

“哥们，我有个大胆的想法，”亨特终于从暂时死机的状态中重启，双手的指头蠢蠢欲动地敲击着方向盘上褪色的皮革，“你说我们是不是应该跟上？”

莱昂在一秒之内就做出了或许是自己目前为止的一生中最有勇气、也最有分量的决定：

“跟上去！”


	3. Chapter 3

（下）

周末市郊的公路路况向来糟糕，将道路阻塞得水泄不通的几乎都是一些趁着假日鱼贯涌入海滩、但中途又因酷暑而反悔的闲人们。但这一切都与现在的莱昂和亨特再无瓜葛。雄心勃勃的男孩像真正的侠盗那般驾驶着骨骼松散的老式轿车，为了比赏金更贵重的秘密在怠惰的车流中乘风破浪。

“不能再快了吗？我快看不到他们了！”

“老兄，”亨特在通路上一脚将油门踩到了底，“体谅体谅被你坐在屁股下的老爷爷吧！我打赌康纳那辆车的排量是我这辆的五倍！”

伟大计划实施起来总会遇到些阻力。平心而论，作为一个十七岁才正式摸上方向盘的新手司机、又开着这么一辆差一点就能进废铁回收站的车，亨特的驾驶技术还算不错。但这毕竟是美国，条条大路笔直又平坦，宽敞得足以开过三辆并行的大卡车，要换作在法国羊肠般弯弯绕绕的砖石小径上指不定是谁开得更快些。

遗憾的是，排除掉以上聊以自慰的借口，他们确实一直徘徊在跟丢的边缘。他们的对手——目标可是康纳，根据亨特的描述，是一个能将一辆巨大城市越野车正正好好停进一个给普通三厢小轿车停车位的男人，遑论是行驶在城郊的公路上，那些拥挤的车群仿佛根本构不成半点障碍。

黑人男孩的太阳穴上挂着汗珠，莱昂的运动鞋焦急得快要踩穿副驾驶的底盘，有一瞬间他们都忘记了自己在追求什么，如同两匹单纯地沉浸在高速驰骋带来的血脉贲张的良骏。但最终，他们没能赶上某个路口的绿灯的最后一秒，白白在黄线后浪费了三十秒的等待。当他们的老爷车的引擎再次启动、莱昂差点开始沉痛反思他俩此次的功亏一篑时，那一辆深蓝色的目标却竟然还停留在他们的视线范围内，正缓慢地靠边行驶，甚至打开了双闪灯。

“怎么回事？”亨特满面狐疑。

莱昂还没来得及回答，裤兜便随即一震。他看到自己的手机屏幕亮起来。一条新信息，写道：

怕你们跟不上，康纳就开得慢了点。从停车场的时候开始就穷追不舍，是想顺便来做个客？

他的目光紧接着上移——发信人：亚诺。莱昂吓得一把将手机扔进了座位底，亨特的胳膊连着方向盘又连着车轮被这个动静刺激得打了个无伤大雅的滑。好不容易将电子屏掏出来后，他又瞧见紧随其后的一条：别紧张。是康纳提议的。好好跟着就行。

“莱昂，我们是不是完蛋了？”亨特用双手端正地握紧方向盘。

不管存不存在的上帝啊，我怎么会知道。莱昂直挺挺地靠上椅背。

当莱昂从自己初中的老旧礼堂台下看着亚诺·多里安踌躇满志地舌战群儒时，一定没有想到自己有一天会因为秘密尾随计划的败露，而坐上了他和他男朋友位于市郊的别墅的设计师款沙发，看着他俩商量着怎么把血拼回来的日常杂货塞进冰箱。刚刚吃进去的冰淇淋仿佛黏住了嗓子，让他一句话也说不出来。（以及，他们的车库里确实还有另一辆定制颜色的跑车——甚至还是磨砂喷漆的！）

“好了，两位特工，”亚诺把购物袋放下，拍了拍手，“想喝点什么？还是零食？除了我珍贵的藏酒，其他任君选择。”

他看向亨特，对方像个第一天进幼儿园的两岁小孩，双手搭上并拢的膝盖，昂首挺胸地坐在单人沙发椅上，但眼神空洞，好像也暂时被那半桶巧克力薄荷冰淇淋冻住了脑袋。

“莱昂，如果我让你感到紧张的话，我可以去书房。”高个子的主人似乎同样有些局促。

“别管他，康纳。我还从来没见他害怕过什么。”亚诺朝他的——男朋友——喊话。

这点确实不假。莱昂的粗神经让他永远“胆大包天”（来自亚诺·多里安的评价），与亨特遇事就紧张得不得了不同，他的反常更多来自于本次跟踪计划败露的耻辱。究竟是哪一环出了差错？是跟车技术太差、还是在超市里他们探究的视线太露骨？他思来想去，最后不负责任地全数归罪于他们的老师过分出众的洞察力。

“你从没跟我提过你交的是个男朋友。甚至今天之前我都一直以为你还可怜地孑然一身。”

他们花了大概五分钟才破冰。在亚诺像招架哭闹的儿童一般递给这两个不请自来的男孩一人一个苹果之后（幸好注重身材管理的人冰箱里不会出现冰淇淋！），经验不足的狗仔们好像才逐渐回过神来。趁着康纳在客厅另一头开始和亨特再次聊起文化殖民主义对于社会的消极影响时，莱昂操着法语也重拾了在超市里的话题，语调却带着怨气，像是个发现一直单身的母亲不声不响地结了婚、自己却始终被蒙在鼓里的小孩。

“这很重要吗？我还以为你不会对我这部分生活这么关心。”多里安似乎终于展现出一丁点局促，“况且康纳很低调，想必你也能看出来——”

“这不一样！我高中被女朋友踹了的时候都想着给你发跨国信息，”莱昂眯起眼，“在那家‘我们’最喜欢的西班牙餐厅吃饭的时候，你却什么都不和我说？”

他的老师大约嫌与他斡旋过于劳心费力，消极地妥协道：“好吧好吧，这次我认输了。你究竟想要知道些什么，大侦探？”

莱昂叉起腰，摆摆手，“从头开始。”

“我俩原本是……研究生同学？从这开始？”

男孩满意地点了点头：“继续。”

“如你所见，我们不在一个学院，本来没有什么认识的机会，直到我们一起参加了一个面对所有专业开放的创业比赛。”

“然后？”

“我俩一组。”

“所以？”

“我们的项目被投资方相中了，拿了个第一。”

“不是这个！”

“我和康纳就在一起咯。”

他的人生导师狡猾地绕开风暴中心，含糊其辞的回答实属隔靴搔痒。

“就这么简单！？”

“成年人之间不需要多少花样。”

鬼才会信呢，年轻的男孩皱了皱鼻子，当年他可是被多里安传授过不少取悦姑娘的花招——虽然在自己身上不大管用，可能这就是所谓个体差异。不过细想之，其实莱昂也不太想知道他们有多少个晚上因为“过于投入工作而没赶上末班车”等原因睡在一起等个中导致他们最后开始交往的细节。

“说到这个……知道我的公司吧？那就是我和康纳还有另外几个研究生时期的朋友合伙开的，算是之前项目的延续。”多里安适时转移开了话题，“你要想加入的话，可以明年在我面前表现好点儿，让我考虑考虑给你个暑期实习的机会。”

新生活，新生活，莱昂想，如果多里安当年离家的豪赌为的是重建一个崭新的世界，那么他成功了——因为他嘴边的笑意足够让莱昂原谅他暂时不去思念巴黎。

“我发誓我会让您想不到第二个合适人选，多里安先生。”莱昂拍拍胸脯。

“你最好说到做到。”亚诺说，“这下满意了？”

“还行。不过——如果他让你伤心，或者……或者欺负你，我是说……你从外表看上去就绝对打不过他，呃，所以你也有可能在一些——场合下——吃亏。要是真有这种事，你一定得和我说，”法国男孩叉着腰，像个持盾的骑士那样宣誓，后又话锋一转：“说真的……你脖子上那两个印子让你看上去有点儿惨。”

多里安听到这里终于忍俊不禁：“噢，莱昂，莱昂……你懂得还是太少了！我不该老是把你当个小大人。等到你知道情侣间的情趣为何物的那一天，我们或许就能有更多话题聊。……还有，你最好也别忘了是谁教会你更有效率地翻墙打架，体格在对抗中只占其中一个方面。”

“不过，”接着，他的老师用下巴指了指自己坐在那头的男朋友：“你竟然真的觉得康纳会听不懂法语吗？”

显而易见的是，莱昂今天之后的校园生活定会备受煎熬——毕竟他敢竟在自己老师和亨特老师共同的家里，妄议他们之间的亲密关系。如果世界观允许，他一定会坚决地穿越回十分钟前的这个宽敞明亮的、有着一整扇完美无瑕的阳光落地窗的客厅，然后把那个自作聪明地打着小算盘的自己狠狠揍醒。

好在康纳并未对此予以置评，他只是看了看亚诺·多里安，后者转过头去朝他做了个挤眉弄眼的鬼脸。但这也没让莱昂开心多少——如果康纳是将令自己骄傲的学生的成就留给自己的伴侣分享那一类型的话，他相信能从多里安嘴里吐出来的百分之一百二十就只剩下他的糗事，而今天这件不过是关于莱昂的第一千零一个傻故事罢了。

他在亚诺又走回厨房后溜去亨特身边：“哥们，我打听到了。”

“我不敢相信你现在还在想这个……！”亨特双手捂住脑门，将悔恨和不安从牙缝里挤出来，“我们可算是为该死的好奇心和八卦事业献身了。”

“你不好奇？”

“让我知道他们是一对儿、还真的住在一起、在学校里却没传出过半点风声就足够我消化的了。”

“好吧，”莱昂露出一个五味杂陈的表情，“其实亚诺透露的也不比你猜出来的多多少。”

“唉……这回真是得不偿失……”

“换个思维，我们其实是进行了，”莱昂试图让他的同伙开心起来，“呃，一次反向家访？”

“喔！”亨特恨铁不成钢地痛呼一声，“我受够了，我得去向他们道个歉！”

“多里安先生，我很抱歉我们打扰了你们的周末。”

多里安挑起右边的眉毛，盯着眼前的男孩，神色玩味起来，“确实有些遗憾。我本来就准备了个只有两人份的下午茶。”

亨特快要昏过去了。

“——当然是开玩笑的。我们下午茶的通常只包含两杯咖啡。你们难道还指望我会亲手烤个漂亮的小蛋糕吗？”

“但你看上去还挺会的！”莱昂在客厅大喊。亨特还保持着道歉的姿态，只想让他闭嘴。

“我也尝试过几次烘焙？烹饪？复刻？但康纳可是有着连吃个街边小店的鸡肉塔可都能满足的味蕾，作为试菜员来说实在太不合格。”多里安虽然这样说着，目光却完全没落在他俩身上。他侧过身去问正在冲洗马克杯的康纳，“我们的烤箱是不是最近只被拿来烤过速冻披萨和千层面？”

“……还有上上周雅阁自制的派。”如果不是莱昂的错觉，康纳的表情似乎有些凝重。

“天啊，我居然忘了这么惨痛的故事……我有点后悔没有向他索赔了。我们的鼻子有三天都因为他那个黑色的派不太好使。”

康纳笑了一声，“英国人。”他总结道。

“英国人。”亚诺也笑了起来。

这之后，他们用粗陶马克杯喝了一点儿多里安亲手冲泡的新鲜咖啡，乘着午后稍微不那么焦灼的阳光，漫无边际地将聊天的话题延展开来。终于放宽心的亨特摸了摸一把放在客厅角落的吉他。作为再一次对好奇心的回应，康纳拿起了那个乐器，紧了紧弦，安静地拨奏起来，多里安就着懒散的旋律，唱了一首关于水与记忆的歌。

作为故事的尾声，两个男孩花了比预计多出三倍的时间才返回玛丽亚的家里，以至于大部分肉已丧失了最完美的色泽，而那个背负着高度期待的家庭装巧克力薄荷味的冰淇淋早已连外面的塑料尸骨都荡然无存。玛丽亚气得要发疯，拿着裁布的剪刀满院子地追讨这两个责任心淡薄的混蛋，然而莱昂和亨特一边逃亡，一边却只觉得自己过了或许是四年的大学生活里最刺激、最别开生面的一个下午。

这种笃信一直持续到了整整两年后的夏天，大学三年级的莱昂从暂住公寓的信箱里拿出一封来自亚诺·多里安的婚礼请柬那时。

END

**Author's Note:**

> * 写到最后发现是两个追星小孩的辛酸血泪史。第一次写这么长，乱七八糟的，之后可能会修修，也可能放着不管了！但写得我很快乐！是没脑子的快乐！希望大家也看得开心。
> 
> * CA都是类似客座教授的职位，有自己的本职工作。有一些梗来源于我无聊的校园生活，比如推测分析哪个老师和哪个老师其实是隐秘的couple，还一起联名开了个设计工作室……（真的有shock到
> 
> * 圣但尼：曾用名法兰西亚德。
> 
> * 亨特：AC3家园中，农民沃伦和普鲁汀丝的孩子。玛丽亚则是裁缝爱伦的孩子。其实沃伦设定里也是来自法属殖民地的，但是文中亨特会不会法语这一点不重要就没有提……
> 
> * 康康车内的饰品是齐欧手工做的。
> 
> * 我对于薄荷巧克力口味的冰淇淋没有执念，只是它听上去足够清凉。
> 
> * 多里安唱的歌：Faire des ronds dans l’eau。设定康纳弹吉他其实是因为Noah的弹唱。都现pa了，干脆乱来一点。


End file.
